


Are You Thirsty?

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Pining, thirsty!Hashirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: Hashirama was screwed. Screwed beyond belief. When he was asked to help move his cousin and her girlfriend in together, he never asked for this.





	Are You Thirsty?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I wanted to see some Thirsty!Hashirama cause everyone else seems to pine for him but I NEED to see more of him pining for someone else.

Hashirama was screwed. Screwed beyond belief.

When Mito and Touka decided to move in together, he- as a good cousin- had wanted to help. He was even able to get his brother’s, Madara, and Izuna to come help. 

His mistake was in saying that Izuna could invite anyone he wanted when the Uchiha had asked. He should have known something was up when the younger man smirked like he had won the lottery. 

“Obito! Be careful with that!”

Hashirama snapped his gaze over his shoulder to see said Uchiha balancing three large boxes as he walked toward the house.

He had somehow lost his balance and was swaying back and forth. “Blame Bakashi!” he yelled back to Rin when he was able to find his balance without dropping the load. His stance was sideways giving Hashirama a great view of the side of his body.

The Senju felt his face grow warm when Obito’s disgruntled, pouty face looked back at the boxes. He started to turn but must have noticed Hashirama and looked at him with a wide heart warming smile, the scars on the right side of his face twisting, looking more alluring than painful.

It made Hashirama’s legs go weak as he smiled back. He tried to wave but when he let go the weight in his arms shifted and it drew him back to the fact that he was  _ holding a couch.  _

“Hashirama!” Tobirama hissed at him as he attempted to try and hold up his end of the couch.

“Sorry!” the eldest apologized hurriedly while he got a hold of the couch again.

He wasn’t sure how, but he was going to have to get Izuna back for this. 

Initially, he was going to call Obito. They were close friends (and his long time crush) after all, so it made since to give him a ring. But just as he had the number up and ready to go, he really thought about it.

Thought about them passing in tight doorways, Obito lifting items- seeing those muscles moved underneath clothes, the Uchiha  _ bending down to pick up stuff....  _ So he decided against it. Only for Izuna to call his cousin and ended up ruining that plan. 

So yes, Hashirama was very screwed today. And it was still only the first load that they had taken to the new house.

It was going to be a very long day....

“Ah, Hashirama-nii?” 

Both eldest Senju’s turned their heads to see Itama and Touka standing by the door. He shifted nervously as Touka folded her arms over her chest, water bottle hanging from her grasp. 

“Come handle Kawarama,” she ordered.

“Ah...,” Hashirama began, a sinking feeling starting to build in his gut. “Can it wait? I’m a little busy.”

“Izuna antagonized him,” Touka explained, eyebrow slightly twitching, “and now Mito is trying to not have them kill each other, or she kill them.” She sent him a harsh look. “I warned you that you are responsible for them, now go and  _ handle it.” _

Hashirama shivered and held back a whimper. Touka could be more scary than Tobirama when she wanted to be. Now he found himself sulking against the couch he held, bemoaning Kawarama for not being able to hold himself back at times. 

“Here, I’ll help!”

Hashirama’s heart stopped as he looked over his shoulder. Obito had walked up the steps during their conversation and moved to set his three boxes out of the way on an outdoor wicker chair. It gave the Senju a  _ great  _ view of his butt and Hashirama couldn’t help but admire it for a moment, loving how firm it was in the Uchiha’s low cut jeans.

When Obito turned around, he wore a bright smile. “Let me take the couch from you, Hashirama,” he offered as he stepped toward the man.

“I-It’s fine!” Hashirama tried to reassure, face growing hot as the man came over to him. “I- I got it!”

“I know you do,” Obito replied with a wink as he re-rolled his sleeves up. “But if it’s all the same to you,” he laughed, “I don’t want your brother to kill my cousin.”

Hashirama was too lost for words to try and come up with something, more fascinated with Obito’s hands and arms. They were slim but impressive and, the Senju knew from experience when they rough housed and hugged, deceptively strong.

Arms and hands that Hashirama had imagined on more than one occasion holding him comfortably, maybe even a bit possessively, as they walked down the street. Cuddled next to each other day and night. Wrapped around the Senju’s neck or waist as they kissed, or held him tightly as they made love. 

To finish off the picture, Obito licked his lips as he stepped right next to Hashirama and held his arms out, ready. The Senju had to bite his bottom lip from moaning as their bodies brushed against one another as they transferred the hold of the couch to Obito. 

It was official. Hashirama wasn’t just  _ screwed,  _ he was already  _ dead.  _

It felt like it lasted forever as their hands and arms bumped and brushed into each other. If it was anyone else, Hashirama would  _ swear  _ it was on purpose. This was Obito though, the younger man had nothing but the sense to help Hashirama, rather than try to seduce. Obito’s eyes never strayed from the couch, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he bit his bottom lip. It took everything in the elder man to not just close the gap and kiss that mouth. 

Then Hashirama blinked and it was as if time had sped up. He stepped out of the way which allowed Obito full control. In no time, he and Tobirama had maneuvered the couch through the door and all Hashirama could do was watch, dazed and with a wildly pounding heart.

Even when Obito disappeared out of his sight, he still continued to stare. Only when he heard a cough next to him did it bring him back to reality.

He turned to see Touka had a particularly teasing smirk while behind her Itama seemed to have trouble holding back his laughter. “Here,” Touka drawled as she held out her water bottle, “I think you need this more than I do.” 

“What?” Hashirama asked dumbly as he took it, eyebrows scrunched together.

Touka’s smirk grew as she shrugged. “You just look like you're really thirsty is all.”

The eldest Senju brother tilted his head to the side, still not understanding since he felt just fine.

“What she means nii-chan,” Itama explained with a strained voice as he fought his laughter, “is that your...  _ feelings  _ for Obito  _ aren’t  _ subtle.”

It took him an embarrassingly long moment before Hashirama finally caught on. When he did his eyes grew wide and his face began to burn. A little giggle passed his lips, a tad too high and too forced, as he tried to wave it off.

“N-no- I mean!- Yes!-” He snapped his mouth shut, seeing he was only digging himself a bigger hole if the delighted look Touka was giving him was anything to go by. He turned his head away and coughed into his fist.

“So!” he began in a loud voice when he faced them again. He tried to smile pleasantly as his face continued to burn. “Where is Kawarama and Izuna? Upstairs in one of the bedrooms right?” He didn’t even give them a chance to respond as he took off inside the house and ignored his cousin’s and brother’s hysterical laughter that followed him shortly after. 

As he rushed up the the stairs, Hashirama only prayed that the rest of the day would be kinder. He unfortunately suspected though that it would not be the case.


End file.
